Under the moonlight and behind the mask
by kissmesirius
Summary: Remus Lupin really likes Sirius Black, but what will happen after the events that happend when Sirius tipped off Severus as a prank?
1. The hurt and thee betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, they all belong to the very talented J.K Rowling! though, I really wish I owned Sirius and Remus! L.O.L  
  
Pairing(s): Sirius/Remus (eventually) Lily/James  
  
Summary: This fanfic takes place right after the "incident" that Sirius caused by telling Snape how to get to Remus.  
  
A/N-There will be no sex scenes(or at least none that I describe thoroughly) in this fanfic. Sorry, for those of you who enjoy that sort of thing. N/e way...on to the story that lies ahead! Tally-ho!  
  
Chapter 1-the hurt and thee betrayed  
  
Sirius had just walked out of Dumbledore's office. He wasn't expelled! Happiness ran through him as a grin spread across his handsome face. He turned a corner and stopped dead at the sight of the fat lady. His heart plummeted. He was going to have to be responsible for the things he had done that night as a joke, in other words, he was going to have to face Peter, James, and Remus. He'd let them all down that night. He knew that the minute he stepped one foot in their dormitory, that it was going to be hell for him, either way. He knew that anything they screamed or yelled at him, he deserved. He'd almost gotten 3 peers killed; James, Remus, and Severus. He walked up to the fat lady.  
  
"Dog star."  
  
The portrait swung forward to allow him entrance. And sure enough he could hear Remus, Peter, and James talking in their dorm. He allowed his feet to let him saunter slowly upstairs to their dorm. He put his hand on the handle and slowly opened the door. He immediately looked down at the blue- brown colored carpet as if it was now the most interesting thing in the world to him, now. He slowly shuffled over to his four-poster bed and sat down, his back to his friends. The defining silence since he'd first entered the dorm, continued.  
  
Remus was the first to speak, Sirius sensed a tone of hurt, grief, and disbelief in his friends voice.  
  
"Sirius. How could you?! I trusted you! You almost got me, James, and Severus killed! And you almost got yourself expelled! What do you have to say for yourself?!" he yelled, coldly. He glared at Sirius' unturned back, breathing heavily.  
  
Sirius made no sign that he had heard a single word Remus had said, because he neither moved nor answered Remus' question.  
  
A slam of the door made all of them jump. James had gotten out off his own four-poster bed and had closed the dorm door, however Sirius did not turn around.  
  
"Sorry." James mouthed, to Remus and Peter.  
  
Remus' piercing glare returned to Sirius' back.  
  
"Well?!" he asked, coldly. "Do you even feel bad about what you did at all?! YOU BETRAYED ME PADFOOT! Can you at least dignify me with an answer?! Or at least look at me?!"  
  
Sirius slowly turned to face his friends. Remus saw silent tears stream down his handsome face. His eyes, shining like emeralds. They were pure emerald green and had tears streaming down from them like a waterfall.  
  
~Remus' p.o.v~  
  
::God, he's so handsome. Wait what am I thinking?! This is Sirius! He's practically like a brother! But, either way, I can't let my feelings interfere. He betrayed me!::  
  
~James' p.o.v~  
  
"Well?!" Remus demanded, coldly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Moony. I threw away your trust because of one stupid prank. What I did tonight was unforgivable. I understand that. And that's why I'll understand if you never want to hear from me or see me again."  
  
And with that said, Sirius got up and ran out of the dormitory.  
  
A/N-Sorry it was so short. I'll write more next chapter. So please, R&R! It helps me write more! Thank you! As soon as I receive 3 reviews, I'll post the next chapter! I don't care if they're all from the same person, either! 


	2. Dramatic Sirius

Chapter 2- Dramatic Sirius  
  
Sirius ran out of the portrait hole and he ran out onto the grounds and onto the quidditch field. He sat down under the poles. He saw Remus, James, and Peter out on the field, looking for him.  
  
"Sirius!" James called, hands cupped over his mouth to magnify the sound of his voice.  
  
Sirius backed away, tripping over something, making a slight yelp of pain.  
  
"He's over here!" Remus called, hurrying toward where Sirius was.  
  
Sirius turned around and transformed into a dog and curled up in a dark corner. Remus crawled under the posts and went over to Sirius. James was next, and then Peter.  
  
Remus shook Sirius slightly, but the dog made no movement of any sort, except for that of his furry chest moving up and down in the breathing rhythm.  
  
"Sirius? Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Okay?"  
  
The dog looked up into Remus' eyes, and transformed back into the friend Remus, James, and Peter, knew and loved.  
  
" No, you had the right to say every word you mouth uttered, and I know that."  
  
And So, he got up and walked away.  
  
A couple minutes later, Remus headed back to their dorm. There he found Sirius, Conjuring a rope and tying it in midair, made a noose hung it up and stuck his head in it.  
  
"Oh , Sirius! Quit being dramatic! Erasero!" Remus said, walking into the room.  
  
And with a gentle flick of his wand, the noose vanished.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything, he just looked into Remus eyes, without blinking.  
  
::God, I hate it when he does that. James, too. It feels as if they're looking right through me. It feels as if they are looking right through me. Such a disturbing thought.:: Remus thought.  
  
::God, he has such beautiful eyes!:: Sirius thought.  
  
Remus finally got Sirius down off the stool and got rid of that, too.  
  
***************  
  
The next night at dinner, Sirius never appeared. After dinner they all headed up toward their dormitory. When they got inside, Sirius stuff was gone, and there was a note on his bed it read,  
Prongs, Moony, Wormtail-  
  
Look, I betrayed you guys. I moved out so you could be alone, without me for a while. Don't bug me. I'm not telling you what room I moved into but, I can tell I'm very nearby.  
  
-Padfoot  
  
Remus rushed out of the room, up the stairs, one flight, and into a room on the left. Sirius was standing there with a razor inches from his wrist.  
  
"Put it down, Sirius!"  
  
"No, Remus!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No! How'd you find me anyway?"  
  
"You always come here when you're alone."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"I've seen you, and followed you. So I've seen you come here many times, when you told Peter, James, and I that you wanted to be alone."  
  
"You're smart and usually prepared, Moony. I'll admit that." He said, with a smirk.  
  
"What'd you mean, by 'I'm usually prepared'?"  
  
"Well, were you prepared for this?!"  
  
He muttered something and ropes shot out of the end of his wand and wrapped themselves around him, binding him, and making it almost impossible to move, even an inch.  
  
"Well?! Were you my good friend, Moony?" He said, amusement in his voice, and an insanely scary grin on his face.  
  
"No." Remus choked, looking terrified.  
  
"Didn't you?! Hm, I guess Remus Lupin isn't always prepared then is he?!"  
  
"Sirius, you're scaring me. Where have you put Padfoot?! Where?! Sirius, you sound like you're."  
  
But, Sirius muttered something that sent a gag shooting straight out of his wand and gagging Remus.  
  
"Like what, Moony?! Like I'm insane, crazy, or maybe you just think I've lost my mind altogether, is that it Moony?!"  
  
He was grinning insanely at Remus, and Sirius' face was mere inches from Remus'.  
  
"Lost my marbles, eh?! Or is their some proper term that I should be saying, Moony?! Maybe I'm, Mentally damaged for life?! Is that it?!"  
  
Remus shook his head. Sirius turned back to the razor that was still in his hand. He put it onto his wrist, pressed it down, as hard as he could, bit his lip and pulled it down. Sirius slightly winced when the razor cut his skin. Remus turned his head away, tears filling his eyes, because he wanted the old Sirius back, his Sirius.  
  
"Damn, I missed the vein." Remus heard Sirius mutter to himself. Remus just shivered at those words. Remus looked back toward Sirius who had the razor back inches from his wrist. Just then, the door slammed open and Peter and James rushed in. James frowned at Sirius and hurried over to him. He snatched the razor from his hands and threw it across the empty dorm.  
  
"Wrapero!" James said, pointing his wand at Sirius' wrist.  
  
Bandages flew out of James' wand and wrapped themselves around Sirius' wrist.  
  
Sirius looked down at the carpet, because he knew that James was looking at him, very upset.  
  
::What was I thinking?! I tied up Remus and acted like a maniac! Bad Sirius! Bad Sirius!:: Sirius thought.  
  
"Inflamero!" Peter muttered and, the ropes broke at the point where his wand had touched the bindings. Remus got to his feet and pulled the gag out of his mouth.  
  
"Sirius?! God, have you gone completely insane?! You tried to kill yourself!"  
  
"Very good, Remus." Sirius said, sarcastically, not looking him in the eye.  
  
"And I almost had to witness the suicide!" Remus continued, as if Sirius had not said anything rude, or for that matter anything at all.  
  
"Okay, Moony. You wanna know?"  
  
"Yeah. Why else would I ask?"  
  
"Fine. Truthfully, I knew you were one of the only people I could take on. And I was right, it wasn't hard. At all."  
  
"You're probably right Sirius, but I didn't want to witness you die. I'm your friend!"  
  
Okay, once again, 3 reviews. Sorry it took so long for me to post. I'm terribly sorry, and I hope I didn't keep you waiting, because I know how hard it is to wait for someone to post a stupid chapter, so sorry. R&R! 


	3. Moony makes his move

Chapter 3- Moony makes his move  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday, a week after the "incident" happened. They had convinced Sirius to come back into their dorm, and move his stuff back.(leaving the razor of course)  
  
They were all sitting down in the great hall, when Sirius stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." He explained, to the confused expressions on his friend's faces.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll go, too." Remus agreed.  
  
"Okay, see you guys later in the common room." James said.  
  
Sirius and Remus sat down under their favorite beech tree, next to the lake.  
  
Sirius slipped off his shoes and socks, and decided to dip his feet in the cold lake.  
  
"Ah, so refreshing." He sighed.  
  
Sirius turned to look at Remus. Remus leaned in toward Sirius, at the same time as Sirius had leaned in toward him.  
  
Their faces were mere inches apart and they didn't want to be interrupted right now. They slowly closed their eyes. Sirius felt Remus' hot breath on his face. Then he felt their lips touch. Sirius felt his friend's tongue slip slowly into his mouth. They continued kissing, until they heard James.  
  
"Sirius! Remus!"  
  
They broke apart immediately, blushing. They hoped that James hadn't seen them.  
  
"Oh, there you two are. C'mon, wanna play wizard's chess?"  
  
"Sure." They both agreed.  
  
They got up and followed James, both utterly embarrassed both because of what they had been doing, and the fact that they almost got caught doing it.  
  
"Check mate!" Sirius laughed, at James.  
  
"Damn." James muttered.  
  
James was looking pissed because, this was the 4th time Sirius had beaten him in a row. Just then, Lily walked through the common room.  
  
"Hey, Evans!"  
  
She walked right on out the portrait hole, ignoring him.  
  
"Well, I'm almost late for my appointment to be stalking Lily, gooday gentleman."  
  
And with that, James ran on out the portrait hole, after Lily. Sirius burst out laughing when he was sure that James was out of earshot. But, Remus grabbed his arm and dragged him up to their dormitory. When they had shut the door, Remus dragged Sirius over to his four-poster by the collar of his robes. Remus pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him. Remus was running his hands up and down Sirius' bare chest. They stopped kissing, long enough for Remus to pull Sirius' shirt up over his head. They continued kissing. Suddenly, Peter walked in. They had been caught. Peter's mouth dropped, the minute he spotted them.  
  
"You.you.you two?" Peter stuttered.  
  
They nodded nervously.  
  
"T.t.together?"  
  
They nodded nervously, again. Peter went chalk white. All the color that had still remained in his face, now drained out.  
  
"Peter, please promise us you won't tell James. He would freak! Please Peter?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius remained still and embarrassed. He too, went chalk white.  
  
"F.fine." Peter said, looking as though he was saying this and agreeing to it , against his better judgement.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other, to Peter. They both had expressions that were both apprehensive and relieved.  
  
"So.so.you're.you're.g.gay?" Peter said, breaking the silence.  
  
A/N- Sorry it's so short. My apologies. And sorry it's such a cliff hanger, too. 


End file.
